From Fantasy into Reality
by kimluvs2read
Summary: Set after Fistful of Charms. Ivy and Rachel explore their relationship. Kisten decides to join in. Ivy/Rachel. Ivy/Rachel/Kisten.
1. Chapter 1

FROM FANTASY INTO REALITY

CHAPTER 1

With that Thought

_Disclaimer: I do not own or hold the copyright on the Hollows Universe or the characters in said Universe. All rights to the aforementioned belong to Kim Harrison. I just really wanted Ivy and Rachel to stop messing around and get down to business._

This takes place in the months between A Fistful of Charms and For a Few Demons More.

I was sitting at the kitchen table looking through my spell books thinking about the other day when I had walked in on Ivy and Kisten talking about the bite in the van. I still couldn't get how good it felt to have Ivy bite me out of my head, it popped in every time I wasn't thinking of something else. I kept trying to tell myself that it was because I wanted to find a blood balance so bad, that was why I couldn't stop thinking and dreaming about it. Right now I was remembering the way it felt to have Ivy pressed against me, the moment her hand started to move up my side. I felt a tingle as if her hand was there now. I thought about what could have happened if I hadn't said anything, just let her be herself. Surprisingly I started to feel warm and tingly, huh, this wasn't the first time I had thought about Ivy sexually. Damn, what could this mean.

I heard the pixy wings just before Jenks flew through the kitchen window.

"Hey Rach, whatcha doin?" Jenks said.

"Just looking again for a spell to destroy the focus."

"You have already looked 100 times, Rach, you aren't going to find anything and you know it."

"I know Jenks, but I have to try." I sighed.

"I just need to think about something besides this mess with Ivy."

"Well that is easy to solve, just catch her off guard, you know, kiss her."

"Jenks, it isn't that easy. I don't know if that is what I want. I mean what about Kisten?"

"Kisten wouldn't mind and Ivy wouldn't expect you to stop seeing him. They would be happy to share."

"I think I know that, but I don't know how I feel about it."

"Well it isn't like there is any hurry, Ivy is obviously very patient and you're already dating Kisten."

"Yeah, I guess I have time to figure it out."

As I was getting ready for my date with Kisten, I heard the lublub of Ivy's bike coming up the road, she must be just returning from last nights run.

I had just finished putting on my boots and was going to grab my newest perfume.

"Rachel come here there is a package on the porch for you." Ivy yelled.

"Coming."

Jenks and his family were asleep in their stump, since it was only about one in the afternoon.

"Did you order something?" Ivy asked.

"Nope."

"Does it say who it is from?"

"Hmmm.. It doesn't say." I said wondering what it was.

"Well I guess we should leave it for Jenks to inspect then, I don't trust mail I don't expect."

"That sounds smart to me." I said with a smirk, knowing I rarely do the "smart" thing.

Ivy laughed, "What are you doing on your date with Kisten?"

"The standard, dinner and a movie."

"What movie?"

"_The Dark Knight_, I want to see Heath Ledger's performance, I still can't believe he died."

"Some people just don't know how to handle prescription drugs."

Since the package was large and slightly awkward Ivy and I picked it up and took it to the kitchen. The warm air put a slight sheen of sweat on my skin. The smell of Ivy's incense and cinnamon vampire pheromones were heavy in the air and I took a deep breath. When I put down my side of the package I went to get something to drink. Ivy turned at the same time and I bumped into her almost falling. Ivy with her vamp speed wrapped her arm around my waist to keep my upright. Since it had been warm lately I was wearing a halter top and Ivy's arm rubbed along my bare skin. I looked up at Ivy as she made sure I was standing on my own, her eyes were still fully brown, but she took in a deep breath and started to let me go. I grabbed her hand just before her finger tips left my side. My skin was tingling where her hand had been.

"What are you doing Rachel?" Ivy said through clenched teeth.

"I don't know." I said very quietly.

I pulled Ivy closer to me, putting her hand firmly on my waist. I turned to face her completely and moved in close, lessening the space between us. Ivy stood so still, staring at me with a look of confusion. I put my hand on her cheek and ran my thumb along her chin, watching her eyes as my thumb moved up to her lower lip. The brown around her eyes started to shrink and I felt her to start to tremble. I ran my fingers along her cheek and into her hair, pulling her face to mine. I brushed her lips very lightly with mine, feeling the texture, testing the feel of them on mine. Ivy was still unmoving, staring at me. I closed my eyes and deepened the kiss, moving closer to her, I ran my tongue along the line of her lips coaxing her to respond. Her lips barely opened, but that was all the invitation I needed, I slipped my tongue between her lips, tightening the grip on her hair, I turned into the kiss, tasting I ran my tongue along hers. Ivy finally moved running her hands under my shirt and up my back, gripping my shoulders she moved into the kiss. I felt my heart start to race and couldn't believe how amazing Ivy tasted. Her skin was warm under my hands as I moved them down her neck. I felt Ivy start to shift as if to move us, then she was gone. I looked around and she was on the other side of the kitchen against the wall breathing hard.

"Ivy?"

I groaned, it was Skimmer. It couldn't have been anyone else, no it had to be Ivy's current bed and blood partner. Ivy looked at me and shook her head.

"What?" I said, wanting to tell the blonde living vamp to go away.

"Don't say a word." Ivy said with a growl.

"I didn't say anything."

"You want to."

"Oh, yes I do." I said with every ounce of distaste I felt for Skimmer in my voice.

"We will talk about this later." Ivy whispered as Skimmer's footfall grew closer.

"Promise, you want act like nothing happened?"

"Promise." She said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Let's Try Again

I heard Kisten's car pull up just as Skimmer came into the kitchen. Boy that man has impeccable timing. I grabbed my purse and headed for the front door.

"Hey Skimmer, Bye Skimmer. See ya later Ivy." I glanced back at Ivy as I headed out of the kitchen, she smiled a small quirk at the corner of her mouth, and winked. Skimmer was looking at me and missed it.

Kisten was coming through the door just as I came into the sanctuary.

"Hey Kist. Let's go. I want to get a good table at the restaurant."

Kisten looked a little puzzled but held the door and followed me out. I floated down the stairs toward Kisten's corvette. Kisten clicked the little key fob to unlock the doors and I settled into the passenger seat. When Kisten got in I was smiling and tapping my fingers on the door.

"And what are you so happy about?"

"Mmm, Oh nothing in particular." I said in a sultry voice.

"That grin doesn't look like nothing."

"Oh it doesn't"

"Nope, so what did you do?" He said with a laugh.

I turned a little to get a good look at him and since he was smiling and looked curious, not worried, I said, "I kissed Ivy."

His eyes widened and he sniffed the air.

"So how did it go?" He only sounded interested.

"It went great, until Skimmer walked in and ruined it." I said with a touch of petulance.

"Did Skimmer see you?"

"No, Ivy heard her come in and moved away from me."

"How far did you get?"

"Not far, Ivy had only just relaxed into it, I guess she didn't believe I was doing it at first."

"Do you blame her?"

"Well no, I don't blame her, to her this probably came out of left field."

"Yeah probably, how did she seem when Skimmer got there?"

"I couldn't tell, but she promised we would talk and that she wouldn't try to ignore it."

"Well that's a good sign."

"You aren't mad?"

"You know I want you two to be happy and find a blood balance, and that is the much easier way to do it. I was hoping I would get to taste you, but I can live with knowing you and Ivy have each other."

"I don't want to stop seeing you, I don't think I could be exclusive to Ivy, not that I expect you to just put up with that without conditions."

"I don't have conditions, but if you ever want to try that threesome, I am just a phone call away."

"I will definitely keep that in mind." I said, putting heat into the words. He whipped his head around with a look of pure amazement and wonder.

"You would even consider that?"

"At this point I would consider anything, I mean two months ago I would have sworn I couldn't be with Ivy like that, that I just didn't work that way. But here we are. And now I want to turn around, go back in the church, tell Skimmer she is no longer wanted and find out just how beautiful Ivy is in the throes of passion."

"Do you really, because I will take you back." He said with just a little bit of awe in his voice.

"Yes, but no. I will let Ivy talk to Skimmer, let her think about what happened. I think she needs to let it sink in."

Kisten smiled as if in complete agreement.

When I walked back into the church, Jenks came flying out of the hall. He was dropping dust all the way to me.

"Howdy Rach, how did the date go? What did you go see?"

"We ended up going back to his place, the movie was too crowded."

I headed toward the kitchen, I wasn't tired and I wanted a cup of coffee. Ivy's door was open and everything was very quiet.

"Jenks, where is Ivy?" I asked quietly.

"She went out with Skimmer. Why?"

"I was hoping she would be here, I want to talk to her before I go to bed."

"She said she would be home early." I heard the door and Ivy called, "Jenks you up?"

"In the kitchen."

Ivy came in the kitchen and dropped her purse on the table.

"Hi Rachel."

"Ivy."

Jenks flew over to Ivy, "Tink's diapers Ivy, what you been doing you smell terrible."

"I uh, I broke up the Skimmer, she didn't take it very well. She threw me out the door, I landed in the garbage can."

"Wow, she did that, and she let you leave?"

"Well, I wouldn't say let me. She was a little unconscious at the time." Jenks laughter vibrated through the kitchen. Ivy looked over at me a question in her eyes. I smiled at her, thinking about what to say.

"I'm going to take a shower, Rachel, do you mind, I really don't want to take a bath with this all over me."

"Sure, be my guest."

She turned and walked towards the bathrooms, I watched as her long lean legs moved with sensual grace, and I realized that Ivy had a very nice ass.

"Goodnight Rach, I think I am going to remind Madelina just what pixies do first best." Jenks said dropping purple pixy dust as he flew out the kitchen window.

I was about to grab a cup of the coffee that had just finished brewing when I heard Ivy leave her room and go into my bathroom. I stood there listening to the sounds of Ivy moving around. I pictured her pulling the shirt up over her head, stretching that lean body, moving to the zipper on those skin tight leather pants, peeling them off slowly from each muscular yet soft thigh. When I looked up I was standing in front of the bathroom door, my hand on the knob already turned. I stopped for a split second and decided if I was standing there, then I had wanted to be. So I pushed open the door, I heard the shower going and saw the tip of Ivy's foot as she got into the shower. I pulled the door closed quietly behind me, locked it. I don't think Ivy could hear or smell me over the spray of the shower head. I stood at the door and stripped. I walked slowly trying to make no noise. When I came into view of the shower Ivy's back was to me, her face under the water. I watched as the bubbles from Ivy scrubbing herself clean ran down her supple ass, her insanely beautiful legs to disappear down the drain.

I stepped in behind her, enjoying the sight of her naked body, water running down her olive brown skin. I lifted my hand and ran my finger tips up her arm. Ivy turned around going to grab my wrist, she looked startled and pissed. I stared up at her, waiting for her to decide what she was going to do.

"Ivy?"

"What are you doing Rachel?" She growled.

"Standing in front of you stark naked, what are you doing?" I said drawing the you out while putting sensual suggestion into it.

Ivy looked down, with slow intensity, not missing one spot. I turned red, as I watched her eyes. She brought them back to mine as she loosened the pressure on my wrist. She slid her fingers through mine and pulled me to her. I moved into her, where her skin feeling hot next to mine. She felt like she was on fire, her skin was touching mine, shooting the flames into my very being. I ran my free hand from her hip to her shoulder, she shuddered and pulled me closer. I kissed her collar bone, running my tongue along it up to her neck, I nibbled the line of very fine scars that barely touched the perfection of her skin. She gasped grabbing my hair just with a gentle tug.

"Rachel, are you sure you want this?" She said, her voice husky with desire, and a small amount of fear.

"I'm standing here, aren't I?" I looked at her and tried to put all the love and desire I felt into my face, my eyes.

"Ivy I want this, I want you. I think I am in love with you."

Ivy moaned and pushed me against the shower wall, away from the water. She bent her head and kissed my neck, she kissed and sucked the side without the demon scar. She had let go of my hands so I put both on her hips and groaned. Ivy was nibbling my collar bone and I started to keen, I wanted to taste her again, with a frustrated motion, I pushed just enough to make her look at me and kissed her thoroughly, our tongues dancing tasting learning the texture of each other. Ivy lifted her head and just stared at me. She reached behind her and grabbed the bath gel pouring a stream across the top of my breasts. Never taking her eyes from mine, she began to work the soap into my skin, making small circles. I just stood transfixed watching her while she worked her way down my body. My nipples hardened as she made her way over them. I took a deep breath and held it waiting as she got close to the more intimate part. I looked down as she went around it teasing me. When she reached my ankles she turned me around. I pressed my hands against the shower wall to hold myself away from it. Ivy stood up and started the process over again, beginning at my shoulders. She turned the caresses into a muscle deep massage, making my skin tingle and my body relax. She went around my ass and moved to my thighs, again missing the more intimate region of my body. I whined in disappointment as she reached my ankles afraid she was done. When I started to turn she held my shoulder one hand as I felt the other run down my back again. She started to knead one side of my ass just grazing the edge, making me tense in anticipation. She started on the other side and I thought I was about to die from the need for her to touch me, own me completely. Just as I was about to beg, her hand slid between my thighs and applied enough pressure to make me spread my feet apart. Ivy moved her body in to fit into my back wrapping one arm around my waist leaving the other between my thighs from behind. She ran her tongue along the back of my ear and whispered, "Moan for me Rachel" in that hot sultry voice that always pulls things low in me. I leaned my head back onto Ivy's shoulder and whispered, "OH! Ivy! Please!" Just then she spun me into the spray of water, rinsing me. Ivy turned off the water and grabbed a towel slowly drying me. When she was done with me she dried herself with slow precise movements, driving me to the brink of insanity. When Ivy finally lifted me into her arms I gasped and clung to her.

"Where are we going?" I said breathlessly.

"To my room, we are not having our first time in your shower!"

Ivy lowered me to her bed, following me down. She stretched her body along the length of mine, putting us eye to eye. She pushed a stray curl off my face and behind my ear.

"You are so beautiful, skin so perfect, and touchable." She said as she ran her finger tips along my cheek tracing them down my neck. I stared into her eyes, I lifted my hand to her cheek and trembled as I felt her hand cup my breast rubbing her thumb across the hardened nipple. I lifted up and kissed her lips softly, savoring the feeling of her hands on me, her lips pressed to mine. _Why had I waited so damn long. I had wanted this, why had I denied myself and Ivy._

"Ivy, I love you."

"I know, I love you too." She said with quiet strength.

"I am sorry I was so stupid, I didn't understand." I said feeling my face turn red in embarrassment.

"It is okay Rachel, that you are here now is all that matters."

I stared at Ivy running my hand up her arm and into her hair, pulling her down to me. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around her neck as we started to kiss. As we lay there skin to skin, the heat and intensity of the kiss began to increase. I shivered as I felt Ivy's leg moving up mine putting pressure between my knees to spread them and let her thigh press tight against me. She ran her hands into my hair on both sides of my face while putting the full weight of her body on mine. She began a light rhythm of moving her thigh pressed between mine. I started rocking with her, pushing myself hot and wet against her . Every nerve in my body was vibrating from the vastness of what was happening. Everywhere our bodies touched felt as if small shocks of electricity were jumping from Ivy to me. As Ivy ran her hand down my right side, the electric current followed her fingertips. I moaned into her, arching my back. She bit my lower lip then started kissing her way across my cheek, on a sigh I heard her moan, "Rachel, mine love." Ivy lifted her hips and I moaned in protest worried she was going to stop, when I felt her hand slid between our bodies, she laid her hand on my stomach just above the small square of hair that would lead her to the very right place. Her caresses were tentative at first, as she heard my sounds of pleasure, she moved her resting it on my lips, teasing them, starting to push into the folds then pulling back, testing, teasing, making me want more.

"Ivy, please, now, Ivy." I sighed her name into her ear.

"Tell me what you want Rachel." Her voice so sultry and husky, like velvet and silk.

"Touch me, please, put your finger inside me, Ivy please."

With exquisite slowness she put the tip of one finger just inside my lips, teasing from the top to the bottom. As she pushed one in, I felt another follow. I opened myself to her, letting her have her all of me. I moved my hand down her left side, pushing up on her hips, so I could slide my fingers into her. She gasped, pressing her face into my neck, never stopping the rhythm her fingers had found. The movement of our bodies took on a dance like rhythm, as if there were a beat flowing through, around and out of our skin. I felt Ivy grow more urgent just I was coming to the peak, she licked my neck just above my demon scar. I felt her teeth slide into me as we reached climax together. The orgasm rocked our bodies, until we lay limp and breathing hard, Ivy's head lay on my shoulder as we caught our breath and our heart rates returned to normal.

"Oh my!" I breathed.

"Mmm, my thought exactly." Ivy said.

As I listened to Ivy breath, to my amazement I realized, that not once had Ivy played on my scar, not one tingle, not even when sit bit me.


End file.
